


Keep On Loving You

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Comment Fic, Community: three weeks for dw, Established Relationship, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Male Protagonist, Multi, POV Character of Color, POV Male Character, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pooch wants to give Jensen dancing lessons—or maybe some sense—and Jolene looks like she wants to give him a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep On Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [](http://shareandsharealike.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shareandsharealike**](http://shareandsharealike.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Three Weeks for Dreamwidth Fic-a-thon](http://shareandsharealike.dreamwidth.org/3918.html?thread=33102&style=mine#cmt33102) for the prompt '3 things B does that make A laugh and C despair.' This fandom is my new happy place, apparently.

Pooch drops next to Jolene on the couch, shaking his head when Jensen trots off with an exaggerated wiggle of his ass, earbuds back in place so he can sing—loudly—while he runs dish water. Jolene can barely contain her laughter.

"Why do you encourage him?" Pooch sighs.

"It's cute," she says and pats Pooch's thigh, drawing her legs up and snuggling against his side. "And you have to love it when he wiggles his butt for us like that. He's just so—" Jensen draws her attention again when he whips into a spin, ending the dance move with another swivel of his hips and a bob of his head. Pooch wants to give Jensen dancing lessons—or maybe some sense—and Jolene looks like she wants to give him a hug. "Enthusiastic. About everything."

Pooch snatches up the remote, hoping to find something better for them to watch. "I don't think that was the word you were looking for, hon."

"You're right," she says and kisses his cheek, plucking the remote out of his hand when he's distracted so she can mute the TV. "Adorable was the word I wanted."


End file.
